When you wish Upon a Sleepover
by letta-love
Summary: Okay, here's the thing. Me and my friend Sarah were being our stupid selves and made a wish. I mean this sleepover was supposed to be normal. I guess things never turn out how you want them to.
1. Twinkle Twinkle

ENTER GENERIC DISCLAIMER

When you wish upon a sleepover

Your P.O.V

"Woot, Woot take it off" I joked with Sarah as we danced around the kitchen preparing dinner. I paused and looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Hey look a star is already out" I pointed out "And it's the first one of the night"

"Make a wish" Sarah said batting her eyelashes at me, flirting in a fake manor.

"I wish we were in the world of Harry Potter" I stated proudly and dramatically "Then you could have your precious Freddy and I could have George"

"Oh Yeah! Hey what year would we be in?" she questioned me.

"Well, I would want to appear on Harry's second year so we would be in fourth year along with our sexy twins"

"Oh yes! Ohhh! Harder!" Sarah screamed in a fake orgasm.

"Thank god your parents are out or else they might think we have something going on"

"What! I thought you loved me!" she exclaimed and began to fake cry. I rolled my eyes and sat down eating my dinner.

As the night went in we had a great time making up insults and sarcastic comments along with innuendos to throw at each other, then towards the characters in our favorite books. Eventually we settled in to watch the 5th movie (Order of the Phoenix….duh). Sarah kept making comments toward me as I screamed at Umbridge through the television. At about 1 AM we settled in to go to bed, falling asleep almost instantly, I didn't even bother to take out my ear-buds before I fell asleep. I just paused the music.

No One's P.O.V.

As everyone in the building that the two girls slept in fell into a deep slumber, no one noticed the first star growing brighter and brighter engulfing only the two girls. In a flash everything was back to normal, the only things missing were the two girls and their sleepover supplies, all transported somewhere else.

Your P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes tiredly trying to shift the position of my feet so my feet weren't so cold at the end of the bed.

'Wait…bed…I fell asleep on one of the downstairs…' I thought, my eyes beginning to widen as I began to scream an earsplitting scream. Not even five seconds later I heard Sarah's scream join mine in what must have been the next bedroom over. I quickly cease my screaming and run to the room next to mine only vaguely registering the living room and kitchen as I passed. I could tell Sarah was as shocked as I was.

"Where are we" she asked no one in particular.

I shrugged and voiced my opinion of what we should do "We should look around for any clues……it seems we are the only ones here or someone probably would have come when we started screaming"

Again a look of nervousness crossed her face as she slowly climbed out of the bed.

"Come on" I prodded gently "Let's go"

We walked out from the hall which had two doors on either end on one side. The other side had what looked like a doorway to the bathroom, and an open arch which led to the small kitchen and living room. We looked inside the bathroom and saw a shower/bath, a sink, and of course a toilet. Silently we walked back out and went into the opening, the living room entrance. The living room had a fireplace, a TV, a couch, and one comfy reading chair. In front of the couch there was a coffee table with a note on it, hesitantly we approached to reach the note and read

_I recommend on the 1__st__ of September you go to Kings Cross _

_Station. You decide what to do from there, if you decide to go. On the _

_table here there should also be two envelopes. Take them they are yours._

_~*~_

Slowly we lifted our gaze from the note and onto the two envelopes beside us. Each was labeled with our initials in swirly writing.

"What do you think is in them?" I asked as the pieces fell into place.

"How would I know?" was the only response I got.

Carefully tearing at the seal, I opened the envelope to discover directions to Kings Cross Station, a Gringotts key, and a small keychain with a heart on it. In the heart there was the inscription.

'_Til death do we part_

'Hmmmm…I wonder if the books have any clues to what the inscription means……THE BOOKS!!' I dashed out of the living room, off to the room I woke up in. Hearing Sarah's steps behind me I just continue. There it was. By the side of the bed there was a bag, my bag. Slowly approaching my bag, I opened. I ignored Sarah's questions and began pull the Harry Potter books out one by one. [Yes I'm a nerd…shut up] 'So that means……' I turned to face Sarah who was now silent.

"We should go try to talk to Dumbledore, especially since knowing what we do could be dangerous" I said quietly to Sarah.

"Well what are we going to say 'Hey Dumbledore we're from another world where your life is written in a book' we'll end up in St. Mungo's!!"

"We have to try"

"We can't"

"But if we don't we'll never get home...."

"But what will we wear then if we see Fred & George?" Sarah sighed giving in.

"Nothing" was my simple reply...it had us laughing on the floor hysterically. Face still flushed, I sat up. "Well I guess we have a lot to prepare for...should we get started? I don't know about you but I think we should start by looking fir some maps of the area, to find out where Kings Cross station is. And Hell! Do we even know what day it is here?"

"Good point, shall we begin" she asked standing up and offering me her hand.

"We shall" I stated grabbing her hand and pulling myself up.


	2. Amazing powers of Loserness

(A/N Okay peoples…I'm going on vacation for a little bit so I probably won't post so here is to make up for it.)

TIME SKIP

-Two Days later, August 31st –

I was just waking up, of course, it was now 2pm, but nevertheless I went to go eat my breakfast. Finally, I let my sleepy eyes rest upon the box of lucky charms in the cupboard before me.

Giggling, I stated, "They're magically delicious"

"No they aren't" I heard from behind me.

Turning around I came face to face with an annoyed Sarah.

"Grumpy much?" I muttered

"Lazy much?" she muttered back at me.

"So?!" I said sticking my tongue out childishly at her.

"You know you will have to get up early tomorrow"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Haha-hahaha"

"Hey Sar-Sar"

"yes loser"

"Do you think we are muggles or do we have magic"

"I…I don't know…but we could maybe check with Dumbledore after we…sort this out. Do you think we will ever get home?"

"I don't know either, but we shouldn't think about that right now. I mean it is totally amazing that we are here right now, plus we need to focus on getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Should we bring everything since we don't have much?"

"Yeah, and since the station is only 3 miles away we should get up at eight, especially with how long we both take to get ready."

"Speaking of getting ready," I said slyly while pouring my lucky charms into a mug and sitting down. "I call dibs on the shower today first, after I'm finished eating and packing"

"Whatever loser"

"Awww, I hate you too"

"HUGS" we finished in unison, only one of our strange traditions.

Time Skip

-Kings Cross Station, 10:45, September 1st-

"Eight…nine…ant there is ten so nine and three-quarters should be right there" I stated proud of my knowledge. I happily clapped and pulled my black and red duffel bag higher on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh you counted to ten!" Sarah yelled at me sarcastically.

Playing along with another game I said "I know I usually get lost after…uh…three!"

"You should receive a reward"

"Pst…hey Sarah people are staring…and now its ten-fifty so we got to go before we miss the train"

"Great so now we just have to 'casually' walk through a wall" Sarah grumbled, her playful mood now replaced with a bitter one.

"Okay then I'll solve this…" I whispered to her. Slowly creeping away, I pulled out a piece of paper and a lighter. Making sure no one could see, I set the paper on fire and through it in the trashcan I was hiding by. Then, ever so casually, I snuck back to Sarah.

"What did you do this time" was her immediate response

"AHH help…someone set the trashcan on fire" a random passer-by yelled.

"You didn't!" Sarah said turning on me, after looking at the trashcan.

"No of course not" I told her, denying it completely, and grabbed her arm to drag her through to the platform we needed to reach. "But never waste a perfect opportunity."

Pulling out my iPod, I checked the time to see we had one minute left. Running once more, I grabbed her arm and rushed us past all the parents and siblings to reach the train on time. Once we were inside the train, I let go, now offering her my arm instead.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" she smirked, and we skipped down the hallway singing.

Of course what we were singing earned us many odd stares as well. For we were singing about how were off, off to see the wonderful wizard of Oz. And so we reached the end of the train and we opened the nearest door, seeing there was only one person in it, and they were sleeping, we sat. Not before putting away our duffels though, and then we waited, waited for the beginning of a brand new adventure, weather it killed us or not.

"So Nicolette…what's the plan for once we get there?" Sarah questioned me.

"Well first I hope to meet Dumbledore before the feast starts…maybe we'll run into him in the hallways or can catch him in his office. The password shouldn't be a big deal. I plan on showing him the first book alone because it has already happened. From then on out I don't really have a plan unless we get to stay. Then I have plenty of prank ideas."

"Sounds good…what kind of pranks are we talking about here?"

"Well you know when you refused to go into hot topic with me because you had a headache and the music was loud, but I needed clothing?"

"Yes"

"Well…I bought some…um…supplies. You know, hair dye in all the vital colors. And in Right Aide I bought some hideous make-up and at Ace Hardware I bought a couple…"

"A couple what!"

"SHHHH…" I glanced over at the sleeping person "A couple lighters, paint and some different types of glue"

"No explosives?" She asked sounding like my mother

"No…couldn't get a hold of any"

"Good…you already caused enough of a commotion at the station"

"Pretty funny though…"

"I know." She giggled sounding more like the girl who knew as my best friend.

"Ohhh, I plan to start out easy by hitting on you."

"Don't we do that anyway…hmm…but it will creep them out…perfect"

_____Screech_____

"Well I guess that means we are here, so are you ready?" Sarah asked me.

"No shit we're here. Should we wake the person up?"

"Nahhh, we'll let someone know"

"Kay"

Walking out from the compartment after I grabbed my stuff, I tapped a random Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

"There is someone sleeping there you should wake them up"

They looked at me like they were confused as hell as I walked off with Sarah. Giggling I told her my opinions of the brain damage I must have inflicted on the Hufflepuff by my mere existence because I was so cool. She told me it was because I was a loser and we bickered like that until we got into the carriage.

"So, who are you!?" I excitedly asked a second year, you could tell by the size.

"I told you it was your loser-ness that inflicted brain damage!"

"Shut up Sarah I was talking to someone else"

"But I thought you loved me!" She exclaimed, fake-sobbing into her hands as the carriage took off.

"Anywho…who are you?" I said after smacking Sarah

"Um…I am…um…Stephanie?"

"You don't know your own name? Come on we aren't that scary. Sarah and I may act stupid but we won't eat you. Though we do bite…" I told Stephanie. Almost as if to emphasize my point Sarah took my hand and bit it, now that she was over the tears.

"Shit that hurts!"

Giggling Stephanie told me "O-okay"

And then the carriage stopped. Glancing out the window I gasped, amazed at the sight of the crescent moon over Hogwarts.

"Its beautiful" I muttered, totally in awe "Way better than the movies or my imagination could ever be" I whispered to Sarah

"Definitely"

**And then the doors opened…revealing the magnificence of the inside of Hogwarts.**


	3. Are we dead yet?

**(A/N I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **_**minus your plus**_** who gave me the final encouragement I needed to write this chapter. Also I would just to let **_**minus your plus **_**know…yes the harassment shall be worthwhile indeed and that without you I wouldn't write today because my ten-year-old brother had a surgery today. I'm sorr to say you probably will have to wait one more chapter for the harassment. I would love to start right away but this is important.)**

"**Anywho…who are you?" I said after smacking Sarah**

"**Um…I am…um…Stephanie?"**

"**You don't know your own name? Come on we aren't that scary. Sarah and I may act stupid but we won't eat you. Though we do bite…" I told Stephanie. Almost as if to emphasize my point Sarah took my hand and bit it, now that she was over the tears.**

"**Shit that hurts!"**

**Giggling Stephanie told me "O-okay" **

**And then the carriage stopped. Glancing out the window I gasped, amazed at the sight of the crescent moon over Hogwarts. **

"**Its beautiful" I muttered, totally in awe "Way better than the movies or my imagination could ever be" I whispered to Sarah**

"**Definitely"**

**And then the doors opened…revealing the magnificence of the inside of Hogwarts.**

"Come on looser we are off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of…of…shit I don't know." I told Sarah, pulling on her arm "See you later Stephanie!"

"Slow down I don't want to skip" Sarah whined loudly.

"Too bad, stop whining or we'll be caught and…"

"And what" I heard a voice drawl behind me.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE!!!" I screamed as me and Sarah bolted off trying desperately to figure out where were going. We were only a few corners ahead of what I knew to be Severus Snape, and he was steadily gaining.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Immediately Sarah and I crashed to the ground. I heard Sarah's groan join mine as I lay there on the cold stone, not to happy about the trip down. Of course having a basic idea about what the trip up would be like, I was not looking forward to that either.

"And what are you two doing in these hallowed halls? I don't believe you belong here." Snape hissed at us as he picked me up by my wrist and twisted it behind my back, I didn't have to check to see if he did this to Sarah too. "Shall we visit the headmaster?" He said in an even mare threatening tone.

Totally ignoring him, Sarah whined, "You said he'd never catch us alive"

"Maybe we're dead!" I gasped

"Be quiet" Snape drawled on, quite cruelly. "We are almost there"

"AWWWWWWWWW, SNAPIE-POO IS IN A BAD MOOD" I exclaimed loudly in a voice I knew would get on his nerves "Do you think he's PMS-ing" I whispered loudly to Sarah

"Silencio! Silencio!" Severus growled.

Continuing to push us forward, we were forced to storm along three hallways. In the middle of the fourth hallway, however, we 'came across' an indentation with a statue in it.

"Licorice wands" was all it took for the statue to spin into a spiral staircase. I raised my eyebrows to send Sarah a silent message of' 'What is he gonna do to us up there, molest us' Of course. Sarah immediately got what I was implying, or at least the gist of it, and began to shake with silenced laughter. Snape caught on too soon to our joke for my liking, even though he had no clue what the joke really was, and twisted our arms harder and tapping the headmasters door with his foot three times. I was almost amazed at how he seemed to already know that he needed to open the door himself. Almost being the operative word, because as he opened the door I realized he probably used dome stupid trick to figure it out…and no! It was not just stupid because I couldn't do it!

"Why hello Severus who do we have here" Dumbledore said quite pleasantly.

"I do no know headmaster, but the do already know my name…" Severus told him, pausing to glare at us when he came upon the memory of my 'nickname' for him. "I suggest we use Veritaserum, and we should search through the bag they left in the carriage" He continued as he summoned our duffels.

"Now, now Severus. I do believe they should be given the chance to speak willingly, though we must hurry. The feast will begin in thirty minutes."

Quickly after being released from the silencing spell I yelled out "Don't touch my bag!"

"Why not" was Dumbledore's pleasant answer.

"Because it will ruin the world as you know it and could destroy the universe."

"Funny." Severus snapped at my 'ridiculous' answer.

"No it is true!" I argued. "'Cuz me and Sarah were having a sleepover and something happened that caused us to come into this world…even though I kinda wished for it…and its also weird 'cuz where we come from you world is in a book series. I read the whole thing a few times but if you gave me that evil potion you would risk me saying dangerous stuff or if you went through our bags you would see the book s which is also dangerous 'cuz you would see the future written down and…um…yeah" I rambled.

"Headmaster you can not seriously be considering a single word these---"

"Severus, this is very serious if it is true and they can prove it…" Dumbledore interrupted Snape.

"We can…" Sarah interjected. "If we are not mistaken this is Harry's second year, correct?"

"Correct" Dumbledore conceded

"Nicolette…you know which book to grab…maybe your iPod as well since we technically back in time a few years and it hasn't been invented yet."

"KK Sar-sar"

I walked over to my large duffle under close inspection. Slowly unzipping it as to not cause a violent reaction, I pulled out my iPod from the small protected pocket inside and the first Harry Potter book of the series. Making sure to zip it back up I carefully walked up to Dumbledore and handed him my iPod.

"Break this and I will be devastated…it is a muggle device from the future that allows you to play music and save pictures on it…as well as do many other muggle things. I think it will work here in Hogwarts since it does not exist yet." I explained slowly. "I'll show you how to work it in a moment"

"And this," I stomped over to Severus, "Is proof for you Sevvie-weevie"

"Do not call me that" He snapped

"Fine Snapie-poo"

Growling once more he looked down upon the cover, at first I could tell he was unimpressed. But as he gave the book a closer inspection, shock and slight panic was written all over his face. Quickly masking up the 'unneeded emotion' he glanced at Dumbledore.

"They do not lie"

"I see," he stated glumly handing me back my iPod touch. "How many of these books are heir and how many do you have?"

"There is seven…" Sarah started.

"And I have all of them with me. That is one f the smallest of them as well." I continued.

"The largest is over 800 pages. I would destroy them but I cant say that it won't harm this world either." She finished.

"I do agree that it would be best not to destroy them." Dumbledore stated quietly as he began to pace. "But we do need a safe place to put them"

"Headmaster it has been twenty five minutes"

"Ah yes, for the time being I think it will be best if you hold onto these until we can come up with a better plan. You will be sorted with the first years and classes. Hmmm. For the time being, I think it would be best if you missed the first week so we can get you your supplies and get you assigned to your classes. Does that sound alright?"

"YES!" Sarah and I exclaimed together. And so began the ridiculous act of Sarah and I happy dancing.

"Shall we" Dumbledore interrupted opening the door for us.

"Thank you" I said steppig forward only to be pushed aside by Sarah.

"Losers last" she smirked.

"Then I am first"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Suddenly our eyes locked, and in unison we hooked arms and said, "Perfect.

And so through the Hallowed halls of Hogwarts we skipped. Singing how we were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz.

Until we once again saw the doors to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore spoke to Professor McGonagall. And left us. Left us waiting nervous as the first years about what would happen our first year at Hogwarts.

(A/N Okay I gave you guys 1259 words of new story at 12:37 am July 10, 2009. (SOON TO BE LATER) Be happy. I tried to get further along but I prefer to keep my chapters about 1,000-1,600 words long and this was the perfect stopping point. Because at theis point I'm writing off the top of my had…after about 5 hours of sleep earlier. From 4:06-9:30. So Goodnight and don't let the cootie bugs bite.)


	4. Plots and Plans

**(A/N: This chapter has the long awaited twins in it…not as much as some of you might want, but I believe it is important not to rush into a story…makes…less believable I guess. Actually this story is really what me and my friend act like all the time. Just so you all know my brother is fine for the most part. He is just still annoying…they couldn't fix that… Also I would like to apologise for the time it took to get this done. I just have to put up with reality while writing and that makes things harder. Sorry. I will try to remain loyal.**

"**Shall we" Dumbledore interrupted opening the door for us.**

"**Thank you" I said steppig forward only to be pushed aside by Sarah. **

"**Losers last" she smirked.**

"**Then I am first"**

"**Nu-uh"**

"**Uh-huh"**

**Nu-uh"**

"**Uh-huh"**

**Nu-uh"**

"**Uh-huh"**

**Nu-uh"**

"**Uh-huh"**

**Nu-uh"**

"**Uh-huh"**

**Suddenly our eyes locked, and in unison we hooked arms and said, "Perfect.**

**And so through the Hallowed halls of Hogwarts we skipped. Singing how we were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz.**

**Until we once again saw the doors to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore spoke to Professor McGonagall. And left us. Left us waiting nervous as the first years about what would happen our first year at Hogwarts.**

Professor McGonagallthen turned to me and Sarah interrupting our thoughts. We nervously awaited our instructions, as we waited for the last first year to file in. As she explained the houses to the small eleven-year-olds, Sarah and I whispered to each other.

"We better be in Gryffindor" I told her, "Together"

"I know, can you imagine if we were in a different house?"

"It would be horrid"

"Girls!" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I suggest you pay attention. I was saying that we need to go into a single file line and you two will be last seeing as you are fourth years. Now what are your full names?"

"Sarah Willow"

"Nicolette Lawson"

"Okay then, follow me and stay out of trouble"

"Is that possible?" Sarah whispered to me.

"Nope" I said, popping the P.

And so the doors of the Great Hall were opened. As we walked through the middle, at the end of the line, we attracted many stares. It was obvious that we weren't first years so they were all wondering what the bloody hell we were doing here. As I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, I saw Fred and George.

"Hey Sar-sar, look at the sexiness"

"Yummy." She laughed

Of course, this did not help the stares either. Once we reached the end of the hall we all filled it up and the hat began to sing. I already knew what I was about to explain, or at least the basics, so I began to scan the halls. I started with the Slytherin table, looking for faces I recognized. I noticed Draco Malfoy almost immediately, and I could tell he was probably causing trouble. _Big Surprise. _From what it looked like, he was starting a bet. A bunch of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were being put into a box. Rolling my eyes, my eyes moved over to the Hufflepuff table, I didn't recognize anyone, so I moved on as the song ended and the name-calling began. At the Gryffindor table I saw not only the twins, but what must have been Percy as well. I didn't see Harry, or Ron, but there was Hermione so where were they? And then it hit me…they are driving a flying car…into the whomping willow. Of course I began to giggle at the though of this but Sarah quickly silenced me with a smack to the head, in front of everyone. So, I elbowed her stomach. And she got me back harder.

We went back and fourth like this until we heard Professor McGonagall say "And that concludes the first years. Normally we would be done by now" She paused giving me just enough time to realize it was just Sarah, Professor McGonagall and me up there and think 'Shit everyone just saw that'. "But this year we have some…transfers. They will be fourth years and have not been assigned a house yet. Sarah Willow. Will you please step forward first…"

I watched as Sarah made her way up to the stool to have the hat placed upon her head. She shot me one last nervous glance as the hat slipped over her eyes, and after what seemed like hours the hat shouted out the choice.

"Gryffindor!!"

"And now Nicolette Lawson will you please step forward" Professor McGonagall said silencing the cheers of Sarah's new house.

Gulping I stepped forward shakily. I always had stage fright at the worst moments. Sitting down upon the stool, my vision was engulfed in darkness.

'Ahh another one, not from around here I see. What should we do with you. You have plenty of loyalty to your friends, but Hufflepuff doesn't seem like the right place for you. Slytherin maybe. You have plenty of cunning.'

'_No' I begged_

'_What about Ravenclaw, you could fit in there just fine. I see you love to read and write. Quite talented I see.'_

'_No I must be with Sarah in Gryffindor'_

'_If you insist, your house will be…' "Gryffindor!!"_

Beaming as the hat was pulled from the top of my head I bounded over to the table where my friend was sitting and the cheers were loudest. Immediately, I almost tackled Sarah in a hug.

"I was almost a Ravenclaw" I told her with wide eyes.

"No!" She gasped "You! You aren't that smart!"

"Who helped who in Bio?" I reminded her.

"Settle down everyone. I know you all are hungry." Dumbledore said with his hands raised. "I only want to remind you that the list of banned items list is now longer and the list is by our Caretaker's, Filch's, office. Otherwise…dig in."

In the blink of an eye the whole table was filled with delicious foods, from many large honeyed hams to lamb-chops marinated with mint.

"So shall we begin stage one tonight?" I asked.

"We shall."

As the feast continued, nothing spectacular happened. I figured that Dumbledore would ask to speak to us tomorrow, and my suspicions were confirmed when McGonagall came over to tell us this.

Once we were dismissed, like the others, we followed the prefects all the way to the to the portrait of the fat lady. The password was 'Courage".

"How unoriginal" Sarah complained

"I know couldn't it be something worth saying?" I agreed. "All well, you get us set up in the room and I will put phase one in motion." I said, pulling out the bottle of hair dye. It was Weasley-colored so it would be blamed upon them. Sarah gave me a mock salute before rushing into the common room. I, however, turned the opposite way and began my search for Peeves. When I found him, he immediately got ready to snitch, when I interrupted him.

"I have something for you."

"Oooooh What could you have for old Peevsey."

"Supplies for a prank, supplies you could only get at a muggle store and couldn't be reversed by a simple counter-curse."

"Oooooh, Oooooh, hand it over, hand it over!!!!!!"

"I will, don't worry, but we must first come to an agreement."

Now I could see he was beginning to look Skeptical.

"All I would require is for you to let Sarah and I, well just make sure we don't get caught pranking. As well as denying that your _CONTINUOUS_ supplies came from us."

"Okay, Okay!"

He looked like an eager puppy.

"That is all" I smiled "Promise"

"Promise"

"For your first gift," I pulled out three hair-dye bottles, "These dye people's hair different colors. The pink and the green you can use on anyone but I purposely bought this dye for Snape. It will turn his hair Weasley-colored red. Do you think you can manage?"

"Yes, yes of course."

In response I tossed the three dyes to him.

"Nice doing business with you."

"Definitely" he smiled as I headed back to the common room.

Upon returning I found Sarah waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase to where I assumed our dorms would be.

"So…." I asked her.

"Our stuff is on our beds. I was able to get us bottom bunks, but there is still one other girl in our dorm who seems to not be in at the moment, though her stuff is unpacked. Is phase one…."

"It is complete," I reassured her "Everything went perfectly to plan."

"I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Yes tomorrow we are going to begin setting up for our fist year at Hogwarts. I wonder who will be taking us to get our clothes? All I know is that before we leave…heh…breakfast should be extremely entertaining. "

**AND WITH THAT WE HEADED UPSTAIRS TO OUR ROOMS TO SLEEP, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS STILL QUITE EARLY.**


	5. The Horrors of Author's Notes

Author's Note! I am updating this story right now. I am sorry for taking so long but I was going through a small tinsy bit of depression. If I wrote it would have been bad news and everyone would have died. Now give me a day or two to write. If you're lucky I will finish tonight.

If you want though….you can just imagine this. Picture Fred and George hanging out at a swimming hole with you. You are in a bikini and they push you in, but as you are falling you are able to grab onto their shirts pulling them in with you. Laughing you stand up and turn towards them….they are taking off their shirts.

And you have a whole day of fun, ending with a kiss from the boy of your choice.


End file.
